


Rose has a Thorn

by ratia_k



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratia_k/pseuds/ratia_k
Summary: 로즈는 아시아 지역에서 주로 활동하는 범죄 조직의 보스, 루이사는 로즈의 연인인 AU입니다. 원작의 캐릭터들이 등장하지만 원작과는 다릅니다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *다른 커플링으로 써서 다른 곳에 업로드 한 적이 있습니다. 약간의 수정을 거친 리네이밍 작품입니다.

"V3 차량 탑승 완료했습니다."

[출발 대기.]

 

가죽으로 된 운전대에 손을 올리고 백미러를 통해 루이사를 흘끔 쳐다보았다. 루이사는 눈동자를 바닥에 고정시킨 채 미동도 없이 앉아있다.

 

[출발 30초 전.]

 

앞에 놓인 차고의 문이 슬슬 올라가려는 기미가 보인다. 나는 페달을 밟을 준비를 한다. 다시 바라본 루이사의 얼굴에는 여전히 아무 표정도 없다.

 

[출발 15초 전.]

 

"아가씨, 꽉 잡으세요. 이 차 제로백이 2초밖에 안 되니까요."

 

돌아오는 대답은 없지만 루이사의 손가락이 소매 밑으로 꼼지락대며 나와서는 옆에 있는 손잡이를 꼭 움켜쥐었다. 나는 그걸 보고 살짝 기분이 좋아졌다.

 

[Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four,]

 

신난다는 듯이 인이어 속의 목소리를 따라 같이 카운트다운을 읊조리자 그제서야 루이사는 처음으로 고개를 들고 내게 눈치를 준다. 그러거나 말거나 나는 출발 준비를 하고서는 마저 외친다. Three, two, one, GO!

이젠 완전히 열린 차고의 문 밖으로 차들이 질주하듯 쏟아져 나간다. V1인 보스 '하이드' 가 탄 빨간 페라리가 선두를 달리고, V2의 은회색 재규어의 뒤로 V3인 보스의 애인 루이사가 탄 검은색 메르세데스, 그리고 그 뒤로는 아우디 몇십대가 끝도 없이 이어진다. 미국의 카르텔 'hyde'는 현재 인터폴의 추격을 피해 다른 곳으로 이동하는 중이다. 물론 이 많은 인원이 한꺼번에 움직인다면 십중팔구 위성에 잡힐 것이므로 열두 팀으로 나눈다. 우리는 해안 도로 쪽으로 빠질 것이다. 

2초도 안 되어 시속 100km를 넘어선 메르세데스가 숲과 바다를 양 옆에 낀 해안도로를 달려나간다. 아직까지는 평화롭다. 뒤를 줄지어 따라오는 아우디들을 사이드미러로 잠깐 쳐다본다. 속도를 아우디들과 약속한 시속 120km로 맞춘다. 

그때 옆의 숲에서 닛산 큐브 한 대가 튀어나와 우리가 탄 메르세데스의 옆구리를 향해 돌진한다. 나는 급하게 핸들을 틀어 보지만 도로가 너무 좁아 달리 피할 곳이 없다. 결국 큐브와 메르세데스는 한데 엉켜 방파제를 넘어 떨어진다. 나는 당황한 표정으로 도로 위의 아우디들이 줄줄이 연쇄추돌사고를 내는 광경을 지켜본다. 바로 다음 순간 우리는 바다에 빠진다. 

큐브가 박은 쪽은 운전석이라 내 쪽 유리창이 깨져 있다. 나는 그곳을 통해 손쉽게 문 밖으로 나온다. 루이사가 출발 전 잡았던 문 손잡이를 놓자 잠금잠치를 손봐뒀던 탓에 문은 쉽게 열린다. 나는 루이사의 얼굴을 잡고 입을 맞춰 약간의 공기를 불어넣어준다. 루이사의 가방 속에는 휴대용 산소호흡기 두 개가 들어있다. 나는 루이사를 업고 헤엄친다. 루이사는 내 등에 업혀 간간히 산소호흡기를 내 입에 대준다. 저 멀리 배 밑에 쇠사슬로 이어진 쇠창살로 된 박스가 보인다. 사람 네다섯 명은 충분히 들어갈 크기다. 안에는 스킨스쿠버 한 명이 있다. 계속해서 앞으로 나아가는 배의 속도에 맞춰 죽을 힘을 다해서 헤엄친다. 루이사가 대주는 휴대용 산소호흡기의 마지막 산소를 들이마셨을 때, 기적적으로 손에 쇠창살이 잡힌다. 문을 열고 들어가자 스킨스쿠버가 산소통을 루이사와 나의 등에 매어준다. 우리는 잠시 숨을 고르고 스킨스쿠버의 뒤를 따라 박스 안에 앉는다. 몇분만 기다리면 배는 해안 도로에선 보이지 않을 만큼 멀리 떠날것이다. 우린 그때 이 크루즈 위로 올라가서 마음껏 즐기면 그만이다. 나는 루이사가 체온을 잃지 않도록 품에 안아 이리저리 문질러준다. 

완벽한 탈출이다.

 

-

 

"시발새끼야, 2인승이라며?"

"그런 조그만 차로 suv를 박았다간 바다에 빠지긴 커녕 전복사고로 방파제에 처박힙니다!"

"그렇다고 닛산을 내보내? 바다에 빠지기 전에 먼저 차에 받혀 뒈질 뻔했잖아, 이 개새끼야. 뇌가 없냐? 하다못해 비틀이라도 무겁게 개조할 생각을 못 해봤어?"

"죄송합니다."

"아 씨발 따가워!"

 

내가 소리를 지르자 소독솜을 든 간호사가 움츠러들며 내 눈치를 살핀다. 아까 전복사고의 영향으로 얼굴에 자잘한 유리조각들이 상처를 입혔다. 아이고, 세상에. 블론드가 잔소리를 시작하려는 모양새로 입을 연다.

 

"그러게 제가 특수 스프레이 뿌리라고 하지 않았습니까, 보스."

"그거 뿌리면 얼굴에 뭐가 잔뜩 솟는다고. 그래도 셔츠 안쪽엔 뿌려서 팔뚝은 멀쩡해!"

"다쳤어?"

반대쪽에서 담요로 몸을 감싸고 불을 쬐던 루이사가 내 쪽으로 얼른 다가온다. 

 

"아가씨, 춥잖아요. 가서 불 쬐고 있어요."

"왜 존댓말이야, 또."

 

루이사의 얼굴을 보는 것만으로도 좋아 헤죽헤죽 웃으며 장난을 걸자 루이사는 걱정스런 표정을 한다.

 

"하이드란 새끼가 너 얼마나 건드렸어?"

"노코멘트."

"보스, '이번 작전에 미즈 알버를 투입해서 미인계로 하이드를 유혹해 정보를 캐낸다'는 의견은 보스가 제안하시지 않았습니까. 보스의 연인께는 죄가 없지요."

 

블론드가 옆에서 얄밉게 깐족거렸다. 시끄러. 방은 어디야? 내 물음에 블론드가 열쇠 두 개를 내민다. 

 

"왜 방이 두 개야."

"방은 하나고 열쇠가 두 갭니다. 두분이서 하나씩 갖고 계시라구요."

"어차피 방에서 나올 일 없으니 열쇠 하나로 충분해."

 

블론드의 손에서 키를 집어들고 방이 있는 쪽으로 향했다. 가는 내내 우리는 말이 없다가 내가 문을 열기가 무섭게 루이사가 급하게 입을 맞췄다. 나는 재빨리 문을 닫고 루이사를 침대 쪽으로 이끈다. 이 크루즈 안에서 가장 넓은 룸이지만 서서 섹스를 하기에는 불안한 높이에 천장이 위치해 있다. 급하게 루이사를 안고 침대에 눕혔다. 지난 4개월의 언더커버 기간 동안 참은 욕정은 쉽게 풀릴 기미가 보이지 않는다.

 

"하이드랑 어디까지 갔어?"

 

물론 질투가 섞인 질문도 빼놓지 않는다.

 

*

 

물기가 마르자 소금기가 서린 몸은 짠 맛이 났다. 루이사도 내 턱을 핥다가 소금맛이 난다며 깔깔거렸다. 루이사를 안아들고 욕실로 들어갔다. 하이드가 사준 옷은 변기 속에 쳐박았다. 자기야, 저거 자기랑 친한 디자이너 옷이잖아. 루이사가 내 귀를 물고 그렇게 말한다. 무슨 상관이야, 이제 곧 죽을 놈이 사준 옷인데 버리든 말든. 내가 대답한다.

뜨거운 물이 우리 둘의 머리위로 쏟아진다. 운항중인 배에서는 샤워기를 고정해두고 쓰는 것이 불가능해 뽑아든 샤워기로 우리 둘에게 남은 소금기를 제거한다. 이제 짠맛이 나지 않는다며 루이사가 내 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻어온다.

 

"하이드도 이렇게 했나?"

"내가 그러게 놔둘 것 같아? 키스만 했어."

 

그럼 그렇지, 요망하게 웃으며 안겨드는 루이사를 예쁘게 바라보다가 턱을 잡아들어 입술을 빨아들였다. 루이사가 웃는 게 느껴진다.

 

"사실은 말야.. 하이드가 내 가슴도 만졌어."

"시발!"

 

내가 다시는 너를 언더커버로 보내는 일은 없을 것이다. 루이사의 등 뒤에서 양손으로 가슴을 쥐고 주물럭거리니 루이사가 만족스러운 신음을 내뱉는다.

 

"그 새끼도 이렇게 만졌어?"

 

가슴을 쥔 채로 귓가에 속삭이며 귓바퀴를 핥았다. 또 어떻게 했어? 네 다리를 벌렸어? 그 자식의 조그만 물건을 네게 박아넣고 허리를 흔들었어? 네 허리에 입을 맞췄어?

아니, 내가 그걸 허락할 리 없잖아. 루이사가 뒤로 손을 뻗어 내 허리를 살살 만진다. 하지만 당신이 그렇게 해 줬으면 좋겠어..

그리곤 뒤를 돌아 야실스럽게 웃으며 덧붙인다. 하지만 자기가 원하는 정보들은 다릴 벌리지 않고도 빼냈지.

나는 웃으며 루이사의 다리를 내 허리에 감도록 한다. 

 

*

 

한숨 자고 일어났더니 벌써 다섯시간 가량이 지나 있었다. 밤 열한시가 가까워진 시간에 블론드에게 전화를 걸어 간부들에게 십분 뒤 식당에서 회의가 있을 예정이라고 공지하라고 했다. 루이사는 내가 전화를 하는 와중에 텅 빈 내 셔츠 위로 타이를 매줬다. 루이사에게 편한 세미정장을 입힌 뒤 식당으로 내려가니 이미 열 명의 간부들이 앉아있다가 우릴 보고 일어나서 목례했다. 자리에 앉자 블론드가 질문을 던진다.

 

"하이드의 다음 번 활동은 뭐죠?"

"마약 거래. 우리가 그걸 가로챈다."

"약쟁이 놈들.."

 

루이사는 레어로 아주 살짝 익힌 스테이크를 천천히 썰고 있다. 식기가 부딪히는 소리 너머로 줄라이가 열심히 타자를 친다.

 

"빌어먹을, 인터넷이 또 끊겼어!"

"내가 밥 먹을 땐 노트북 가져오지 말랬지."

"회의하자고 부르신 거 아니었습니까?"

"루이사는 식사중이잖아."

"아뇨, 전 괜찮아요."

 

루이사가 줄라이에게 계속 하라는 신호를 보냈다.

 

"겉으로는 소더비의 상위 0.1% 고객을 위한 프라이빗 경매로 위장할 모양이에요. 현대 미술품을 거래할텐데 미술품 자체는 이미테이션이고 그 안에 마약을 숨겨 유통한다고 하더라구요."

"종류는?"

"최음제."

"악취미를 가진 분들께서 환장하겠구만."

 

줄라이가 덧붙인다. 루이사가 거래 품목을 아는 이유는 하이드가 물건이 들어오면 너에게 써보고 싶다 하면서 침실에서 루이사에게 입을 털었기 때문이다. 일이 다 끝나면 하이드의 입부터 찢어 죽일 생각이다. 줄라이의 맞은편에 앉은 넘버 파이브가 조심스레 손을 든다.

 

"루이사, 거래 장소와 대상은요?"

"상해에서 홍콩의 카르텔과 거래를 할 겁니다. 선상파티가 벌어진다고 한 걸로 봐서는 배 위에서 경매가 벌어지나봐요."

"그래서 배를 빌리라고 하셨군요!"

넘버 식스가 그제야 깨달았다는 듯이 작게 탄성을 지른다. 나는 고개를 끄덕이고는 줄라이에게 소더비를 해킹해서 경매 장소를 우리가 소유한 회사의 선박으로 바꿀 것을 명령한다. 인터넷이 안 돼요, 줄라이가 툴툴거린다. 

 

"배에서 모든 걸 해결하지 못하지. 어차피 여기 유럽에서 상해까지 배로 간다는 건 미친 짓이니 영국에 정박해서 항공편을 이용해 상해에 입국한다."

 

오! 육지! 드디어! 줄라이의 표정에 드디어 인터넷을 찾았다는 기쁨이 넘쳐흐른다. 나는 나머지 간부들에게 상해에 입국할 명단을 뽑아오도록 명령하고 해산시킨다. 블론드는 영국 땅을 밟을 생각에 싱글벙글한 얼굴로 줄라이와 식당을 나선다. 마지막 넘버 텐이 문을 닫으며 인사하자마자 루이사가 내 무릎 위에 앉아 스테이크를 먹여준다. 

이 예쁜 애인을 두고 사개월 동안이나 수절했다니, 존나 미친 짓이었다.

 

-

 

한밤중의 영국은 언제나 거지같다. 우리 카르텔 소속 기업인 '텐제' 의 크루즈 입항은 거절당한 전례가 없는데, 하필 비가 쏟아져서 통신이 자꾸 끊기는 바람에 다섯 시간이나 바다 위에서 대기했다.

 

"인터넷만 사용 가능하면 해킹으로 오분 안에 입항 순서를 죄다 뒤바꿀 수 있었는데 말입니다."

"그놈의 인터넷 타령!"

 

막내가 텐제의 법인 카드로 현금을 인출해올 동안, 호텔 로비에서 드디어 와이파이를 잡은 줄라이는 은근히 자신의 실력을 과시한다. 루이사는 로비 한 구석에 위치한 바에서 마이타이 두 잔을 주문해 양 손에 칵테일 잔을 들고 내게로 걸어온다. 

 

"새벽 음주는 위험해, 자기야."

"아직 시차 적응이 안 돼서."

 

루이사가 예쁘게 웃으며 잔을 든다. 나는 단내가 나는 술로 살짝 입술만 적시는 척을 하고는 루이사의 잔까지 거둬 바텐더에게 돌려준다. 

 

"체크인이 왜 이리 오래 걸려?"

"죄송합니다, 보스. 예약을 하지 않아 방이 남지 않는다고 합니다."

 

체크인중인 조직원을 대신해 블론드가 사과를 한다. 런던에는 아직 텐제 그룹의 호텔이 들어오지 않았다. 나는 잠시 고민을 한다. 사십 명 가까운 조직원들을 데리고 다시 움직이기는 힘들다. 

 

"톰."

"예, 보스."

"호텔 시스템 해킹해서 경보 울리고 비상상황 선포해." 

 

네가 그렇게 부르짖던 인터넷 마음껏 해라. 그렇게 덧붙이자 줄라이는 신나게 아이피를 홍콩 것으로 우회한 뒤 엔터를 친다. 순식간에 호텔 전체에 경보가 울리고, 사람들은 물밀듯이 빠져나간다.

 

"CCTV 전부 꺼."

 

줄라이가 그 말에 타자 몇 번을 치더니 손으로 오케이 표시를 한다. 자켓 안주머니에서 총을 꺼내자 다른 조직원들이 눈치를 채고 나를 따라한다. 

 

"카르멘, 루이사 데리고 어디 좀 가 있어."

 

넘버 포 카르멘이 고개를 끄덕이고는 루이사를 화장실로 데리고 들어간다. 루이사가 안전한 것을 확인한 나는 천장에 총을 쏘고, 엘리베이터를 모두 세운다음 모든 층을 다 눌러버린다. 스위트룸이 있어 전용 키가 있어야 운행하는 25층부터는 제외하고, 일반 객실들이 위치한 24층부터를 쓸고 내려간다. 사람들이 겁에 질려 우리의 명령을 따르는 것을 보자 그제서야 짜증이 풀린다. 역시 하이드의 밑에서 조용한 경호원으로 지낸 사개월은 내겐 끝내주게 힘든 고문이었다.

몇분만에 사람들은 모두 호텔 밖으로 뛰쳐나가고, 직원 몇 명과 우리 조직원을 제외한 어느 누구도 호텔에 남아있지 않다. 총지배인과 협상을 마친 블론드가 다른 청소 직원들을 끌고 올라왔다. 지배인이 떨리는 손으로 마스터키를 엘리베이터에 꽂자 엘리베이터는 곧장 가장 좋은 룸이 있는 맨 위층으로 향한다. 밖에서 울리는 온갖 언어로 된 항의소리가 완전히 차단된다. 커다란 스위트룸의 문을 열자 어떤 커플이 질펀한 정사를 벌인 흔적이 역력한 카우치가 제일 먼저 눈에 들어온다.

 

"치워."

 

총지배인과 그 뒤에 선 청소 직원들은 내 눈치를 본다.

 

"5분 내로."

"하지만 방이 워낙 커서요, 손님.."

 

넘버 텐의 총구가 총지배인의 머리를 겨눈다. 총지배인은 손을 들고서는 청소 직원들에게 고개를 까닥거린다. 그들이 일사분란하게 움직인다. 나는 총지배인의 자켓 안주머니에서 마스터키를 빼낸다. 버튼을 누르자 엘리베이터의 문이 열린다. 막내의 어깨를 잡아 같이 태운다. 루이사가 있는 로비에 내려갈 것이다. 

밖은 아직도 아수라장이다. 나는 그 사람들에겐 눈길도 주지 않고 화장실로 들어가 카르멘과 루이사를 만난다. 

 

"오셨습니까."

"밖에 경찰이랑 잘 이야기하고 들어와."

 

막내가 법인카드로 인출해온 현금 뭉치를 카르멘에게 건네자 카르멘은 막내를 이끌고 밖으로 나갔다. 나는 다시 루이사를 품에 안고 엘리베이터를 탄다. 

 

"이제 하루도 조용히 살긴 글렀네."

"당신 미모 때문에 조용할 날이 없긴 하지."

"당신 성격 때문에 조용할 날이 없어."

 

루이사가 나를 조용히 질책한다. 그냥 크루즈에서 잤으면 됐잖아? 왜 굳이 호텔에서 이 난리를 피워.

 

"자기야, 돈지랄만 지랄이 아니잖아."

 

하이드를 탈출하면서 차 두 대를 때려부수고 크루즈 한 대를 출항시키는 돈지랄을 했으니 총질을 할 때가 온 것 뿐이다. 난 루이사의 이마에 조용히 입을 맞춘다. 화났어? 루이사는 말이 없다.

꼭대기층에 도착하니 방은 치워져있고, 복도는 아무도 없이 조용하다. 난 루이사를 침대에 앉힌다. 

 

"당신 화났구나."

"아니, 전혀."

"내가 잘못했어."

 

루이사의 손을 잡고 눈을 맞춘다. 루이사는 시선을 회피하다가, 내가 집요하게 바라보자 다시 내게 질책하는 시선을 던진다. 아직도 화났어? 내가 묻는다.

 

"오늘은 당신이랑 섹스 안 해."

"루이사, 자기야, 그건 좀 아닌 것 같은데!"

"방 넓으니까 당신은 거실에서 자."

 

루이사는 매정하게 욕실로 들어간다. 아, 시발.

 

-

 

언어의 연금술사 블론드와 카르멘이 손을 쓴 덕인지, 방 안으로 배달되어 온 일간지 그 어디에도 어제의 호텔 점령 사건은 실려있지 않다. 나는 소파에서 뻐근한 몸을 일으키며 루이사를 깨우러 간다.

 

"자기야, 모닝 키스."

"아직 '오늘' 안 지났어."

"하이드 습격을 위한 예행 연습이었다는 변명은 안 통하겠지?"

"그걸 말이라고."

 

우리는 욕실에 비치된 호텔의 일회용 칫솔을 뜯어 양치를 한다. 눈치를 보니 루이사는 같이 샤워를 하는 소소한 행복조차 허락해 주지 않을 모양이다. 결국 체념하고 루이사가 씻을 동안 블론드에게 전화를 걸어 한시간 뒤에 호텔 앞으로 공항까지 갈 리무진을 대기시키라고 전한다. 

 

-

 

카르멘이 리모컨을 들어 조작하자 운전석과 우리들 사이에 파티션이 내려온다. 넘버 세븐이 홍콩 경매에 참여할 명단을 내게 넘겨준다. 

 

"일단은 저희와 같이 이동하고 있거나 동북아시아 근처에 상주한 요원들 위주로 선발했습니다. 다만 보스께서 따로 원하시는 아이가 있다면 바로 명단에 추가하겠습니다."

"홍콩 카르텔에 대해서는 조사했나?"

"목 뒤에 동물 문신 새기는 녀석들 있지 않습니까."

"歪脖橫狼(와이보흥랑)? 그 구린 새끼들하고 거래를 한다고?"

"네, 그래서 일이 좀 귀찮게 되었습니다."

 

넘버 세븐은 약간의 헛기침을 한다.

 

"와이보흥랑의 마약 거래에는 늘 이 여자가 동행합니다."

 

세븐이 손짓하자 텐이 얼른 아이패드를 집어들어 내게 넘겨준다. 깡마른 몸매의 여자다.;

"페트라 솔라노라고, 영국 출신 모델이었다가 와이보흥랑 보스의 눈에 들어 젊은 나이에 출세한 모양입니다. 마약 담당 조직원들 중 최고 윗선이죠. 중국어와 영어 모두 능통하구요. 현재 텐제에 페트라와 조건이 일치하는 사람은.."

 

세븐은 잠시 시선을 리무진 바닥으로 떨군다.

 

"..보스 외에는 없습니다."

"우리 애들중에 깡마른 여자애들이 그렇게 없어?"

"키는 178cm 입니다."

 

리무진 안에 잠시 침묵이 흐른다. 나는 잠시 장신의 백인 여자, 마른 몸매, 중국어 능통이라는 세 개의 정보들을 머릿속으로 조합해 보다가 결국 내가 언더커버로 들어갈 수밖에 없다는 결론을 내린다. 텐제 내에 중국어를 할 줄 아는 요원들은 나를 제외하면 십중팔구 아시안이다. 페트라가 누군지 알고 있을 하이드를 아시안으로 속이는 것은 불가능에 가깝다.

 

"페트라의 소재는? 파악했나?"

"하이드와의 거래를 준비하러 얼마 전에 북경엘 간 모양입니다."

"니콜라스, 전용기 준비해놔."

 

프라이빗 경매에 등장할 미술품은 오백 점. 줄라이가 계산한 바에 따르면 삼백 킬로그램은 거뜬히 넘기는 분량의 마약이 유통될 것이다. 이걸 놓칠 수는 없지.

나는 나머지 홍콩행 조직원들의 명단을 확인하며 몇 명을 빼고 몇 명을 추가한다. 세븐에게 다시 명단을 넘겨줄 때쯤 차가 부드럽게 정차한다. 히드로 공항에 도착했다.


	2. Chapter 2

*

중국 조폭들은 서양의 마피아와 카르텔들이 제 구역을 넘보는 것을 좋아하지 않는다. 사업차 중국을 찾는다고 해도 서로의 구역을 건드리지 않는 것이 그들과의 암묵적인 룰인데, 북경을 주름잡는 라오후(老虎)의 카지노가 있는 호텔에 묵는 페트라는 다른 의미로 대단해 보인다. 여기서는 제발 총질할 생각 하지 말라고 루이사가 부탁한다. 다시 강제로 정조대를 찬 기분을 느끼긴 싫으므로 알았다고 답하고 루이사를 안심시킨다.

식스가 조용히 다가와 밤마다 열리는 갬블링 이벤트에 페트라가 항상 참여한다는 정보를 알려준다. 아직 밤까지는 시간이 좀 남았으므로 북경의 명품점을 돌며 루이사에게 옷을 사 입히기로 한다. 

 

"이벤트에 참여할거야?"

"당연하지. 일단 페트라에게 접근해야 제거할 방법이 생길 테니까."

"오늘은 좀 쉬어. 거래 날짜까지는 이주일 정도 남았잖아."

 

나는 루이사의 손목을 잡고 악세사리들을 대어본다. 그러다 은근슬쩍 손바닥에 입을 맞추려고 하자, 루이사는 아직 섹스 금지령을 풀어준 것이 아니라며 으름장을 놓는다.

 

"페트라가 언제 상해로 움직일지 어떻게 알고?"

"내가 페트라라면 적어도 삼일 전까지는 북경에서 움직이지 않을 거야."

 

그거 맘에 안 들어. 루이사가 내가 채워주려는 목걸이를 내려놓고 다른 반지를 집어들어 내 손가락에 끼워본다. 

 

"각인 하나 할까?"

 

루이사가 제안한다. 어떤 문구로? 내가 묻자 루이사는 잠시 고민하다가, Prudence가 좋겠다고 대답한다. 내가 계속 걱정이 되는 모양이다. 나는 루이사를 안심시키려 뒤에서 껴안아준다. 걱정이 된다면 오늘 밤은 방에서 나가지 않을게. 

그제서야 루이사는 긴장한 기색을 감춘다. 최종 목표는 하이드를 제거하는 거야, 알지? 나를 올려다보는 눈이 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없다. 나는 행거를 끌어다 옷들 사이에 루이사를 파묻고 진하게 입을 맞춘다. 루이사는 이번엔 축객령을 내리지 않는다. 섹스 금지는 풀어주는거야? 내가 장난스럽게 키득거리자 루이사가 오늘 밤 갬블링에 참여하지 말라고 한 데에 무슨 다른 뜻이 있는 줄 알았냐고 대꾸한다. 내가 그 말뜻을 이해하려 애쓰는 동안 루이사는 오버사이즈의 드레스 셔츠를 들고 탈의실로 들어가버린다. 나는 그 모습을 가만히 지켜보다가, 뒤이어 탈의실 커튼을 젖히고 따라 들어간다. 

 

-

 

"더블."

 

과감하게 판돈을 올리는 페트라에 둘러앉은 테이블 주위로 구경꾼들의 함성이 울린다. 이미 배팅 금액은 십만 달러를 향해 달려가고 있는데, 페트라의 목소리에는 거침이 없다. 일주일째 관찰 중이고, 저 자신만만한 태도는 일주일째 변함이 없다. 불리한 패가 나와도 방긋방긋 웃으며 더 내건다. 얼굴에 뒤집어쓴 실리콘 가면 뒤로 식은땀이 살짝 흐른다. 그러나 난 겉으로는 세상 물정 모르는 철없는 대만 부잣집 아가씨의 얼굴을 하고서 하오, 하오 거리며 칩을 내던져 금액을 올린다. 구경꾼들의 함성이 커지자 머리가 지끈거린다. 한시간 가까이 이어진 게임판을 뒤집을 때가 됐다. 

 

'보스, 넘버 파이브와 넘버 식스를 보내겠습니다.'

"짐 빔을 갖다줘!"

 

블론드의 신호를 받은 나는 지나가는 웨이터를 붙잡고 부러 크게 말한다. 그런 뒤 속이 타는 척 서빙된 술을 들이킨다. 페트라의 표정은 여전히 여유롭다. 

입구 쪽에서 카지노의 경호원들로 위장한 파이브와 식스가 걸어오는 것이 보인다. 나는 술잔 밑에 붙은 찰흙을 떼어 몰래 손으로 굴린다. 파이브가 테이블 곁으로 다가와 게임을 중지시킨다. 구경꾼들은 차오(操)， 라고 크게 외치며 저속한 단어로 불만을 표출한다. 식스가 군중들을 헤치고 다가와 재빨리 페트라의 팔을 포박한다. 

 

"카드 카운팅 혐의로 같이 가 주셔야겠습니다."

 

그러자 테이블에 둘러 앉은 남자들이 순식간에 식스를 향해 총을 빼어든다. 역시 저 새끼들 전부 페트라와 한 패였어. 나는 줄라이가 지금쯤 도박꾼들이 "천장의 눈" 이라고 부르는 감시카메라를 전부 반복영상으로 바꾸어 놓았길 바라며 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 찰흙을 묻히고 담배에 불을 붙인다. 곧 특수 찰흙이 타며 매캐한 연기가 퍼져나가고 사방은 한치 앞도 볼 수 없는 화재현장처럼 변한다. 오직 특수 렌즈를 낀 나와 파이브, 식스만 앞을 제대로 본다. 나는 식스와 파이브가 패닉한 페트라를 전기충격기로 기절시키는 것을 본 뒤 인이어 속 루이사에게 작게 속삭인다. 

"준비해."

 

-

 

블론드가 내 얼굴에서 대만 아가씨의 실리콘 가면을 뜯어내고, 다른 곱상한 미소년의 가면을 붙여준다. 압박 조끼로 상체를 고정하고 나자 나는 영락없는 어린 남자의 모습으로 변한다. 나는 루이사가 검은색 가발을 쓰고 진한 화장으로 맨얼굴을 가린 모습을 본다. 마담, 예뻐요. 아일랜드 억양을 섞어 말하자 가면 안쪽에 부착된 음성 변조기를 통해 어색한 목소리가 흘러나온다. 너도 멋져. 루이사 또한 변조된 음성으로 내게 말한다. 가짜 멕시코 악센트를 능숙하게 구사하는 솜씨가 인상적이다. 마지막 한두번의 터치를 마친 블론드는 이만하면 됐다며 줄라이와 함께 화장실로 몸을 숨긴다. 스위트룸 거실에서 나와 루이사, 파이브, 그리고 식스는 기절한 채 묶인 페트라를 마주한다. 파이브는 작은 단지를 열고 오일을 덜어 페트라의 코 밑에 바른다. 잠시 후 페트라는 기침을 하며 깨어난다.

 

"너희 누구야?"

 

페트라의 입에서 완연한 스코티시 억양이 흘러나온다. 의자에 앉은 루이사가 여유로운 말투로 입을 연다.

 

"얼굴은 고운 아가씨가 입이 참 험하네."

"어디서 보냈어? G카르텔? 흑룡성?"

"젊은 나이에 찔리는 구석이 많은가봐."

 

능청스러운 루이사의 연기에 내가 키득거린다. 루이사는 나를 잠깐 바라보고는 다시 페트라를 향해 질문한다.

 

"다음 주에 상하이로 갈 예정이지?"

"아, 하이드 새끼들이 보냈구나.."

 

하여튼 양키들은 꼭 좋게좋게 문제를 처리하려 하지 않아! 페트라가 소리를 지른다. 나는 말없이 총을 들어 페트라의 왼발을 쏜다.

 

"아! 아프잖아, 미친 새끼야!"

"마담은 시끄러운 걸 싫어하십니다. 조용히 하세요."

 

루이사는 잘했다는 듯 웃으며 나를 바닥에 앉히고는 머리를 쓰다듬는다. 나는 얌전한 강아지같은 표정을 짓고는 루이사의 손길을 받아낸다.

 

"마담.. 당신 이름이 뭔진 모르겠지만 악취미가 있네, 응..? 더러운 남창이나 들이고 말이,"

 

나는 듣기 싫어 다시 총을 들어 오른발을 마저 쏜다. 그만, 폴. 과다 출혈로 먼저 죽겠어. 루이사가 나를 부드럽게 제지한다.

 

"우린 하이드가 보낸 게 아냐. 묻는 말에 대답이나 잘 해. 그럼 발등도 지혈하고 곱게 보내주지."

"..뭘 원하는데."

 

페트라는 고통이 여과없이 드러나는 얼굴로 한층 비굴해진 태도를 보인다. 커다란 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁하게 달려있는 것이 보인다. 루이사가 손가락을 튕기자 식스가 종이와 펜을 가져와 페트라에게 내민다.

 

"상하이에서 하이드와 거래하는 마약의 모든 품목과 형태, 정확한 장소와 시간. 그리고 네가 하이드와 정한 암구호를 써."

 

페트라는 어서 벗어나고 싶다는 듯이 재빨리 손을 놀려 루이사가 요구한 것들을 써내려간다. 중간중간 총상의 고통이 치미는지 얼굴을 찌푸리고 손을 떨지만 이 방 안에 페트라의 고통에 동요하는 사람은 아무도 없다. 아, 그리고 혹시 모르니까 네 룸넘버도 마지막에 써. 루이사가 덧붙인다. 페트라는 그쯤이야 방을 바꾸면 그만이라고 생각하는지 대수롭지 않게 기입한다. 식스가 다 쓴 종이를 루이사에게 내민다.

 

"마담, 미즈 솔라노에게 더 물어볼 것이 있으신가요?"

"이젠 됐어."

 

내가 일어서서 페트라에게 다가가자 페트라의 얼굴에 안도감이 비친다. 이걸 좀 어서 풀어달라는 듯이 손목을 흔들어보이는 페트라를 보며 나는 무표정하게 단도를 페트라의 가슴에 박는다. 그 얼굴에 배신의 감정이 잠깐 스쳤다가, 곧 푹 수그러진다. 

 

"페트라의 방으로 가자, 루이사. 여기 뒤처리는 너희 둘이 하도록."

 

나는 루이사의 허리를 감아 2305호로 이끈다.

 

2305호, 페트라의 룸으로 들어선 루이사는 답답하다는 듯이 얼굴에 쓴 실리콘 가면을 떼어낸다. 나는 주위를 둘러보다가 거실 테이블 옆에 놓인 페트라의 에르메스 한정판 여행 캐리어들을 발견한다. 와이보흥랑의 최고 우두머리인 火把(후오바)의 정부이니 이정도 사치는 당연하다. 나는 캐리어 하나를 열어 페트라의 소지품들을 살펴보다가, 밖에서 문을 두드리는 소리에 고개를 든다.

 

"小姐，Solano 小姐! "

 

대만 억양의 목소리가 페트라를 찾는다. 나는 루이사에게 침실로 들어가 있으라는 손짓을 하고는 실리콘 가면 안쪽의 음성변조기를 끈다.

 

"谁啊? (누구야?)"

"小姐，开门吧! (문 여십시오!)"

 

나는 문에 달린 조그만 볼록렌즈로 밖을 살펴본다. 다행히 다른 일행은 없고 검은 정장의 남자 하나뿐이다. 나는 인이어 속 줄라이에게 속삭인다.

 

"줄라이, 23층 cctv 전부 끊어."

[예? 하지만 그러면 의심을,]

"5초만 끊어, 당장!"

 

급하게 자판을 두드리는 소리가 나고, '끊었습니다.' 라는 대답이 인이어 속으로 들어오기 무섭게 나는 렌즈구멍에 총구를 대고 남자를 쏜다. 렌즈를 깨고 튀어나간 총알은 문에 붙어 서 있던 남자의 목에 박힌다. 나는 재빨리 문을 열어 남자를 방 안쪽으로 쓰러지게 한 뒤 급히 시체를 끌어당기고 문을 닫는다. 문이 닫히는 순간 'CCTV 연결했습니다' 라고 인이어 속 줄라이가 말한다.

 

"최근 2분동안의 기록 전부 빈 복도 영상으로 바꿔."

[알겠습니다.]

"이 새끼 신원조사좀 해보고."

[예, 보스.]

 

나는 길게 자란 남자의 머리카락 속으로 손가락을 집어넣어 목덜미가 드러나게 한다. 잉어 문신이 새겨져 있다. 

 

"누구야?"

 

루이사가 조심스럽게 방 문을 열고 나온다. 나는 걱정할 것 없다며 손을 내젓는다.

 

"와이보흥랑 조직원이야. 블론드 좀 불러줄래? 분장사랑 같이."

 

루이사는 고개를 끄덕이고는 블론드에게 전화를 건다. 나는 남자의 몸을 돌려 카펫 위에 똑바로 눕히고는 눈을 깜빡이지 않고 그의 얼굴을 정면으로 바라본다.

 

[안면 인식 완료됐습니다.]

 

줄라이의 목소리가 들리자마자 나는 급하게 얼굴에 붙은 실리콘 가면을 떼어낸다. 이미 이 호텔에 있는 와이보흥랑 조직원들은 카지노의 소란 속에서 페트라가 끌려갔다는 것을 알고 있고, 조금 있으면 이 한 놈 말고도 다른 조직원들이 몰려올 것이다. 1초가 1년같다.

 

"보스, 저희 왔습니다."

 

드디어 블론드가 밖에서 문을 두드린다. 나는 문을 열어 그들이 들어오게 한다. 시간 없어, 빨리 시작해. 내 말에 블론드는 가방 속에서 붉은빛의 가발을 꺼내 내게 씌우고, 분장사는 페트라의 얼굴 모습을 한 실리콘 가면을 내 얼굴에 덧씌운다. 

 

"블론드, 루이사를 내 룸으로 데리고 가. 그리고 저 시체는 1402호, 카르멘의 룸에다가 갖다두고 옷 갈아입힌 다음 이 얼굴 씌워놓고."

 

나는 블론드에게 방금 내 얼굴에서 벗어낸 폴의 실리콘 가면을 내민다. 블론드는 알겠다고 대답한다. 분장사는 내 목 뒤에 페트라의 것과 똑같은 금붕어 문신이 새겨진 인조 피부를 붙인 뒤 다 되었음을 알린다. 나는 재빨리 나를 제외한 다른 사람들을 방에서 나가게 한 뒤 페트라의 옷으로 갈아입는다. 가면 안쪽에 부착된 음성변조기가 잘 작동하는지도 확인하고 줄라이에게 페트라의 목소리로 명령한다.

 

"호텔 내부 전기 전부 끊어."

 

-

 

"小姐, 您没事吗? (괜찮으십니까?)"

"没事，你们放心好了。(그래, 걱정할 필요 없어.)"

 

어디 계셨느냐고 묻는 와이보흥랑 조직원의 물음에 나는 귀찮은 티가 역력한 목소리로 알아서 뭐 하려고 그러냐는 퉁명스러운 대답을 내뱉는다. 테러와 정전이 일어난 호텔 앞은 한밤중에 봉변을 당한 투숙객들로 바글거린다.

 

"출국을 앞당겨야겠어요. 항공편을 알아봐줘요."

 

나는 스코틀랜드 억양이 잘 묻어나오도록 신경을 쓰며 일부러 발음을 세게 한다. 내가 알기론 현재 페트라 옆에 있는 와이보흥랑 조직원들 중 영어를 알아듣는 이는 최측근 한두명 뿐이다. 페트라는 중요한 이야기를 할 때에만 그들에게 스코티쉬로 지시를 하곤 했다. 내가 영어를 쓰자 안경을 쓴 남자가 앞으로 나온다.

 

"삼일 뒤로 예약해둔 것은 취소할까요?"

"카지노를 테러한 사람들이 우리 뒷조사를 하고 있을지 어떻게 알아요? 취소하지 말고, 서로 다른 전세기를 여러 대 예약해요. 이번엔 다른 이름으로."

"출발 날짜는 언제가 좋을까요?"

 

나는 불안하고 초조한 연기를 하며 손목에 찬 페트라의 시계를 흘긋 내려다 본다. 자정이 넘은 시각이다.

 

"적어도 아침 여섯시 까지는 출발할 수 있게 준비해 줘요."

 

여섯시간도 채 남지 않았는데 당장 출발 가능한 전세기를 구한다는 것은 불가능하다. 예상대로 그는 내 말에 알겠다는 대답을 하면서도 불편한 표정을 짓는다. 하지만 그는 두 시간 내로 비행기를 구해 내 앞에 가져올 수 있을 것이다. 왜냐하면 나의 카르텔 텐제가 운영하는 항공사의 전세기 다섯 대는, 내가 일주일 전부터 북경 지점에 대기시켜 놓았으니까.

 

"그리고 1402호에서 내가 실수로 사람을 하나 죽였는데, 소각 처리 하세요."

"예."

 

그건 간단하지, 하는 표정이 남자의 얼굴에 스친다. 나는 아직도 전기가 복구되지 않은 호텔 쪽을 한심한 얼굴로 바라보다가 호텔 건너편의 클럽으로 들어간다. 

 

-

 

"다섯 대 모두 구했어요?"

"다행히 저희 사정을 이해한 항공사가 있었습니다. 미즈 솔라노께서는 저 오른쪽 복도로 들어가시면 됩니다."

"저랑은 누가 같이 움직이죠?"

"지옌 형제가 동승할겁니다. 저와 통화하시려면 기내 승무원에게 요청하세요. 지옌 형제와는 분리된 공간에 계실 테니 보안은 걱정 마시구요."

"어차피 영어도 못 알아듣는 애들이잖아요."

 

나는 멍청하게 웃어보이며 탑승 게이트로 향한다. 그들이 겉으로 티는 내지 않지만, 모든 조직원들이 페트라를 보스의 골빈 인형 쯤으로 여기는 게 느껴진다. 

 

[보스, 보스가 타실 비행기에 제가 승무원으로 탑승합니다.]

 

인이어 속으로 블론드의 목소리가 들린다. 나는 겉으로 내색하지 않고 게이트를 걸어 비행기에 탑승한다. 이름 모를 여자 직원이 내 자리를 안내하고, 내 뒤를 따라 와이보흥랑의 지옌 형제가 탑승한다. 그들은 곧 나와 분리된 공간으로 안내되어 보이지 않는다.

나는 비행기 의자에 몸을 묻고 이륙의 진동을 느낀다. 잠시 눈을 감고 있으니 금세 안정 고도에 진입했다는 기장의 방송이 나온다. 나는 방송을 듣자마자 의자를 끝까지 젖히고 눕는다.

승무원이 노크를 하는 소리가 들린다. 들어가도 괜찮겠습니까? 블론드의 목소리다. 나는 눈을 뜨지 않고 대답한다. 들어와요.

카펫이 깔린 비행기의 바닥에 구두가 부딪히는 소리가 들린다. 사박사박한 발소리가 내 옆에 와 멈추자 나는 눈을 뜬다. 

 

"로즈."

"..루이사?"

 

나는 화들짝 놀라 몸을 일으킨다. 루이사는 웃으며 내 좌석의 문을 닫는다. 

 

"블론드만 탄 게 아니야. 나랑 줄라이, 그리고 카르멘까지 탔어. 세상에, 블론드가 줄라이를 얼마나 사랑스럽게 대하는지 당신 눈으로 직접 봤어야 했는데. 당신만 없으면 연애질이라니까."

 

그래서 당신이 보고싶었어. 루이사는 승무원용 치마를 입은 채 내 무릎 위에 앉는다. 나는 믿을 수 없는 상황에 눈을 깜빡이면서도 기분이 좋아 절로 나오는 웃음을 감추지 못한다.

 

"루이사, 키스해줄래?"

"싫어."

"왜?"

"바람 피우는 기분이야."

 

루이사는 오른손으로 페트라의 가면을 쓴 내 얼굴을 쓰다듬는다. 나는 그 손을 잡고 손등에 키스한다. 루이사가 내게 기대고, 나는 루이사를 끌어안은채 의자 위로 눕는다. 

 

"로즈,"

"응."

"당신 여기 있어?"

"..."

"당신 얼굴도 안 보이고 목소리도 안 들리는데, 당신 여기 있어?"

 

루이사는 투정부리듯 말하며 내 가슴팍에 얼굴을 얹고 눈을 감는다. 나는 조용히 손을 올려 가면 안쪽 음성변조기의 전원을 끈다. 그리고 온전한 내 목소리로 대답한다. 나 여기 있어. 

루이사는 그제서야 내게 키스한다. 나는 입을 벌려 화답하며 루이사의 치마 밑으로 손을 넣는다. 루이사가 웃음을 터트린다.

 

"하지 마!"

"자기야, 그럼 두시간 반 동안 이렇게 껴안고 있기만 하려고?"

"다른 사람들도 있는 비행기 안에서 무슨 짓이야."

 

나는 대답하지 않고 스타킹을 신은 루이사의 허벅지를 주무른다. 이 여름에 스타킹이라니, 덥지 않아? 내가 벗겨줄까? 루이사는 부끄러워 하면서도 딱히 말리지 않는다. 로즈, 그래도 찢으면 안 돼, 다시 입어야 하니까. 나는 루이사의 말랑한 허벅지를 조이는 밴드스타킹을 순식간에 벗겨 바닥으로 던진다. 

 

"미즈 솔라노, 전화가 왔습니다. 받으시겠어요?"

"이런."

 

블론드의 목소리가 문 밖에서 들리자 루이사는 곤란한 얼굴을 하고 내 위에서 내려오려 한다. 나는 루이사의 허리를 단단히 잡아 움직이지 못하게 하고 블론드에게 들어오라고 한다. 

 

"세상에, 로즈.."

"누워 있어."

 

나는 문을 살짝만 열고 블론드에게서 전화기를 건네받는다. 착륙 때까지 방해하지 마. 블론드는 고개를 끄덕이고 나간다. 나는 음성변조기를 다시 켜고 페트라의 어조를 연기한다.

 

"喂? (여보세요?)"

[미즈 솔라노, 접니다.]

"아, 난 또."

 

나는 전화기를 들지 않은 다른 쪽 손으로 루이사의 다른 쪽 스타킹도 마저 벗겨낸다. 하이웨스트 스커트의 버클을 푸르고 맨 다리를 드러내자 루이사는 얼굴을 붉힌다.

 

"무슨 일이에요?"

 

내가 팬티 위로 손을 가져다대자 루이사는 반사적으로 다리를 오므린다. 나는 긴장한 허벅지 근육을 손바닥으로 살살 풀어주며 다리를 벌리게 한다.

 

[제가 탄 비행기에 문제가 생겨서, 세시간 정도 연착이 될 것 같습니다. 다른 비행기들은 모두 이상 없구요.]

 

들었어? 세시간 연착이래. 나는 수화기 너머로는 들리지 않을 만큼 작게 속삭이며 루이사의 둔부를 쓰다듬는다. 전화기 속에서는 계속 내가 상하이에 가서 어떻게 해야 하는지 일러주지만 나는 듣지 않는다. 어차피 페트라가라면 저런 긴 말들은 기억하지 못할 것이다.

 

[..그래서 제게 연락하시려면 이 번호로,]

"잠깐만요. 나 메모지 좀 찾고."

 

나는 그렇게 말하며 루이사의 팬티를 벗긴다. 뭐하는 거야! 루이사는 입모양으로만 그렇게 말한다.

 

"이제 불러봐요."

[86170에..]

"8... 6... 1..."

 

나는 손가락을 루이사의 젖기 시작한 입구에 찔러넣어 잉크를 묻히듯 애액을 살짝 묻히고 그가 불러주는 숫자를 클리.토리스 위에 써 나간다. 루이사는 간지러운 느낌에 웃음을 참지 못하고 입을 틀어막는다.

 

"다 적었어요. 이제 용건은 없죠?"

[네.]

"그럼 저는 좀 자야 할 것 같네요. 이따가 봐요."

 

나는 대답도 듣지 않고 전화를 끊은 뒤 의자 옆 주머니에 전화기를 처박는다. 

 

"음성변조기 꺼."

 

루이사가 나지막하게 말한다. 나는 기꺼이 그 명령에 따르며 루이사의 다리를 들어 내 어깨에 걸치도록 한다. 나는 손가락으로 훤히 드러난 루이사의 밑을 천천히 문지르며 루이사의 아랫입술을 물고 천천히 빨아들인다. 으, 이제 소리 내도 돼? 루이사가 달뜬 목소리로 물어온다. 당연하지. 듣는 사람 없어. 나는 아무도 속지 않을 새빨간 거짓말을 한다. 손가락을 세워 내벽을 긁어내리자 루이사의 입술 사이로 약한 신음이 흘러나온다. 루이사는 빨개진 얼굴을 가리려 손을 들어 얼굴 위를 덮는다.

 

"우리 자기, 얼굴 좀 보면 안될까?"

"..나 엎드려서 당신 얼굴 안 보고 하면 안 돼?"

 

루이사는 여전히 얼굴을 가리고 말한다. 왜, 또 바람피우는 기분 들어? 내 말에 루이사는 고개를 끄덕인다. 나는 어깨 위에서 루이사의 다리를 내리고 루이사가 무릎을 의자 끄트머리에 대고 엎드리게 한다. 내 손가락이 엉덩이 사이에 패인 골을 훑으며 내려가자 루이사의 밑이 움찔거리는 게 보인다.

 

"엉덩이 조금만 더 들어봐, 옳지."

 

나는 중지와 검지를 루이사의 밑에 문지르며 좀 더 젖도록 유도한다. 루이사의 밑에서 찐득한 액체가 계속 묻어나옴과 동시에 의자 등받이를 잡은 루이사의 손마디가 하얗게 변한다. 로즈, 그만, 이제 넣어줘.. 루이사의 끊어질 듯한 목소리에 나는 문지르던 손가락을 그대로 미끄러지듯이 루이사의 구멍 속으로 집어넣는다. 아무것도 하지 않고 있던 왼손으로 엉덩이를 잡아 쥐니 루이사의 밑이 움찔거리며 조여든다. 그곳에서 흐른 액체가 내 손바닥까지 흥건하게 적실 때쯤 루이사는 몸을 떨며 절정을 맞는다. 

 

"잠깐만 기다려."

 

나는 루이사를 그대로 엎드리게 해 놓고 티슈를 뽑아 손을 닦는다. 옷 입어야 돼. 루이사는 그렇게 말하며 일어나려 한다. 

 

"내가 입혀줄게."

 

나는 루이사를 내 무릎 위에 앉히고 젖은 밑을 티슈로 닦아준다. 스타킹을 신겨주려 등 뒤에서 팔을 움직이자 루이사는 아기 취급하지 말라며 스타킹을 뺏어든다.

 

"루이사, 상하이에 도착하면 새 얼굴을 만들어줄게."

"나는 얼굴에 실리콘 뒤집어쓰는 게 싫어."

"거기 가면 하이드를 만나게 될 텐데, 당신처럼 예쁜 얼굴은 하이드가 순식간에 알아볼 것 같아서 말이야."

 

남자 얼굴은 어때? 설마 하이드가 남자도 좋아하나? 나는 장난스럽게 루이사의 볼을 주무른다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이 팬픽은 M 등급입니다. 이번 화도 그 등급에 유의하며 읽어주세요. 감사합니다.

"안녕하세요, 솔라노 씨."

[지금 보스와 악수를 하는 남자가 미즈 알버입니다.]

 

오, 세상에. 인이어 속 블론드의 말을 들은 나는 선박 회사의 직원 복장을 하고 앉아있는 루이사를 보며 터지기 직전의 웃음을 겨우 눌러담는다.

 

"귀찮게 해드려 죄송합니다. 다만 저희 회사 방침상 대여자의 대면 확인 절차를 거쳐야 해서요."

 

워낙에 큰 액수가 오가는 거래잖아요. 루이사는 내게 눈을 찡긋거리며 깐죽거리는 세일즈맨의 말투를 훌륭하게 연기해낸다. 

 

"그래요. 이런 거래일수록 신중해야죠."

"대여 목적은 미술품 경매인데 경호 인력은 고용하셨나요?"

"경매 주최는 소더비에요. 저희는 그냥 일종의.. '협력관계' 같은 것이라고 해야 할까요."

 

나는 그 단어를 말하며 양손 검지와 중지를 접고 까딱거린다.

 

"주최측에서 경호 인력을 준비할 거에요."

"오, 그렇습니까. 기분 나쁘게 생각하지는 말아주세요, 저희는 귀사의 보안 능력을 의심하지 않습니다. 단지 경매품들이 저희 회사의 소중한 자산이니만큼 저희가 무상으로 경호 인력을 제공할 수도 있다는 말씀을 드리려고 했던 겁니다."

"기분 나쁘지 않아요."

 

나는 자연스럽게 보이려고 애쓰며 커다랗게 웃고 싶은 충동을 누르고 입꼬리만 당겨 미소짓는다. 루이사는 -분명히 도수라고는 존재하지 않을- 안경을 고쳐쓰며 서류를 확인하는 척 한다. 귀여워 죽겠어, 정말.

 

"좋아요. 완벽하네요. 모든 사항을 확인했으니 서명 부탁드리겠습니다."

 

나는 종이 위에 페트라의 이름을 멋들어지게 서명하고 루이사와 손을 잡아 다시 악수한다. 항상 그렇듯 작고, 따뜻하고, 내게 위안감을 주는 손이다. 손을 놓기가 아쉽다.

 

"안녕히 가십쇼!"

 

그 방정맞은 인사에, 나는 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트린다. 입을 가린 손에서 그새 옮겨붙은 루이사의 향기가 난다. 

 

-

호화로운 크루즈 안에 "경매에 참여하실 분들은 대식당으로 모여주십시오" 라는 방송이 나온다. 페트라의 얼굴을 한 나는 와이보흥랑 조직원 몇을 이끌고 지정된 테이블로 가서 앉는다. 웨이터가 서빙한 샴페인을 마시는 척 하며 곁눈질로 옆을 흘끔거리니 하이드의 조직원들이 삼삼오오 무리지어 서로 모르는 사이인 척 위장하며 대식당 안으로 들어오는 것이 보인다. 나는 손을 들어 인이어가 제대로 부착되어 있는지 확인한다. 곧 인이어 안으로 블론드의 목소리가 들린다.

 

[조타실의 블론드입니다. 보스께서 명령하신 대로 최대한 많은 인원을 투입했습니다. 경호원부터 웨이터까지 전부 텐제 소속이고, 소더비 직원들도 모두 텐제입니다.]

[통제실의 줄라이입니다. 7시 방향에 하이드 등장.]

 

나는 몸을 살짝 틀며 일어나 웨이터의 쟁반에서 핑거푸드를 집어들며 7시 방향을 살핀다. 하이드는 검은 수트에 포마드를 발라 넘긴 머리카락을 하고, 옆에 하이드의 V2를 대동하고 있다. 

 

[3층 갑판의 카르멘입니다. 출항 1시간 뒤인 현재 배 주변에 순시선은 보이지 않습니다.]

 

나는 하이드가 맨 앞자리 중앙에 마련된 테이블에 앉는 것을 지켜본다. 이내 수많은 테이블들이 미국의 카르텔 하이드와 대만의 카르텔 와이보흥랑으로 가득 채워진다. 텐제의 조직원들은 웨이터 복장을 하고 허리춤에는 총을 숨긴 채 얼굴에 미소를 띄우고 음식을 서빙한다.

경매의 시작을 알리는 종이 울린다.

 

"첫번째 작품입니다. F. 테스의 2013년 작입니다. 작품명 Klaus, 경매 시작가 1만 달러입니다."

 

작가라던지 작품명은 모두 거짓이다. 저건 마약의 종류와 순도를 암호로 나타낸 것이다. 와이보흥랑 소속의 페트라는 그 암호 해독 키를 가지고 있었다. 고전적인 방식의 암호로, 알파벳 하나당 숫자 하나씩을 대응시켜 작가 이름은 마약의 종류, 작품명은 순도를 나타낸다. 저 작품의 작가 이름은 F로 시작하니 숫자 1과 대응, 1은 다시 A와 대응, 그러므로 저 Klaus라는 조각 안에 가득 들어있는 마약은 Aphrodisiac(최음제). 루이사가 하이드에게서 빼낸 정보와 일치한다. 2시 방향 테이블에 앉은 하이드의 조직원 하나가 펜을 들고 마약의 순도를 계산하는 모습이 보인다. K-L-A-U-S에서 홀수 자리에 있는 K, A, S만 계산 대상이다. 각각 6, 22, 14와 대응되니 모두 더하면 42. 순도 42퍼센트의 최음제.

 

"형편없는 작품이네요, 그렇죠?"

 

몸을 숙여 바로 옆 테이블에 앉은 하이드의 조직원에게 말을 건다. 와이보흥랑의 조직원들은 잠시 놀란 눈으로 나를 쳐다보다가, 곧 페트라가 멍청하게 구는 게 어디 하루 이틀이냐는 듯 무심한 표정으로 되돌아간다.

 

"경매 시작부터 진짜배기가 나오면 재미없죠."

 

하이드의 조직원은 별로 당황한 기색 없이 내 말에 응수한다. 나는 그에게 내 손을 내민다.

 

"페트라에요."

"라파엘입니다."

 

라파엘은 검은 머리카락을 한번 쓸어올리더니, 지나가던 웨이터의 쟁반에서 칵테일 두 잔을 가져와 내게 내밀며 잔을 튕기는 듯한 제스쳐를 취한다. 나는 그와 가볍게 잔을 부딪힌 후, 잔을 기울였다가 술이 혀에 닿기 전에 테이블 위에 내려놓는다. 라파엘은 웃으며 내게 다시 말을 건다.

 

"친구 따라서 참석은 했지만 제가 예술에는 영 문외한이라서요. 저건 제가 보기에도 조잡해 보이기는 합니다만.."

"옆에 놓인 계산기는 뭐죠?"

"오, 친구 대신 귀찮은 돈 계산을 해주기로 했거든요. 이 머리아픈 짓을 왜 하고있나 후회하던 찰나에 말을 걸어 주셔서 고맙습니다. 어때요, 저한테 작품 보는 눈 좀 빌려주시지 않겠어요?"

"그럴게요."

 

2만 3천 달러에 낙찰된 첫번째 작품이 치워지고, 바로 다음 작품이 앞으로 나온다. 작가는 H. 롤스, H는 3과 대응하고 3은 다시 C와 대응하므로 저 작품 안에 담긴 마약은 Cannabis(대마)다. 작품명은 Lean on이니 계산해보면 순도 39퍼센트.

 

"경매 시작가가 2만 달러밖에 안 되네요?"

 

라파엘은 재빨리 계산기를 두드려 옆의 남자에게 내민다. 빠른 동작이었지만 나는 라파엘의 계산기 위에 뜬 39라는 계산값을 놓치지 않는다. 라파엘은 능청스러운 표정으로 예술 문외한의 연기를 하며 나를 바라본다.

 

"왜 2만 달러로 시작할까요, 저렇게 아름다운데."

 

물론 그는 이유를 알고 있을 것이다. 순도 39퍼센트의 카나비스는 흔해 빠진 것이니까.

 

"세공은 잘 되었지만 재료가 좋은 것이 아니에요. 작가가 가난한 사람인가 보네요."

"이정도 거리에서 재료의 질까지 알아내시다니, 눈썰미가 좋으시군요."

 

나는 별거 아니라는 듯 허영심에 찬 페트라를 연기한다. 

라파엘의 머릿속에는 알파벳과 숫자의 관계식이 입력되있기라도 한 모양인지, 어떤 긴 이름의 작품이 나와도 계산기를 두드리는 그의 손가락은 거침이 없다. 나는 몇 번째 작품인지도 모를 M.페슨의 Lucky you 부터는 머릿속으로 계산하는 것을 관두고 그의 계산값을 훔쳐보기로 한다. 순도 61퍼센트의 헤로인. 슬슬 제대로 된 물건들이 나오기 시작하면서 경매는 열기를 띤다. 그 열기는 마지막 작품인 Alpha Nine이 나오자 최고조에 오른다. Alpha Nine은 A, P, A, I, E. 라파엘은 다섯 개의 숫자를 계산기 위에 입력한다. 계산값은 85퍼센트. 순도 85퍼센트의 최음제. 무대 앞에는 족히 1미터 높이는 되어보이는 유리 세공품이 놓여있다. 나는 라파엘에게서 몸을 돌려 같은 테이블에 앉은 와이보흥랑 조직원들에게 낙찰가를 최대한 올려 받을 것을 지시한다.

하이드와 와이보흥랑은 탁구를 치듯 아슬한 줄다리기를 해 나간다. 하이드 측에서 20만 달러를 부르면, 경매 참여자를 가장한 와이보흥랑 조직원들은 그 정도 가격에는 팔 수 없다는 듯이 25만 달러를 부른다. 몇십명의 사람들이 피 튀기게 경쟁하는 것처럼 보이지만 사실은 두 조직의 싸움이다. 그들을 지켜보던 나는 인이어 속 블론드의 부름에 일어선다.

 

[조타실의 블론드입니다. 미션 수행 위치에 도달했습니다.]

 

나는 슬쩍 손목으로 칵테일 잔을 쳐서 내 치마 위에 술이 쏟아지게 만든다. 

 

"이런, 미즈 솔라노. 괜찮으십니까?"

"옷을 갈아입어야겠어요."

"제가 동행하겠습니다."

 

라파엘은 정중하고 걱정스러운 눈빛을 보임과 동시에 내게 손을 내민다. 저렇게 잘 생긴 얼굴이면 일부러 더욱 낮게 깐 목소리와 탄력있는 몸매가 돋보이도록 받쳐입은 타이트한 셔츠 정도면 이제껏 어느 여자도 그가 내미는 손을 감히 거절하지는 못했을 것이다.

 

"아니, 그러지 마세요."

 

하지만 나는 감히 그럴 수 있다.   
여기 화장실이 어느 쪽이죠? 나는 같이 가겠다는 와이보흥랑 조직원마저 뿌리치고 옆의 웨이트리스에게 말을 건다. 내 치마 앞자락이 술로 흥건히 젖은 것을 본 웨이트리스는 들고 있던 타월을 건네주며 나를 입구까지 에스코트한다. 대식당 밖으로 나오자 복도에서 텐제 조직원들이 적외선 안경을 쓰고 대기하는 것이 보인다. 나는 웨이트리스에게서 받은 타월을 편다. 타월 속에는 권총 한 자루가 들어있다. 

 

[통제실의 줄라이입니다. 작전을 시작할까요?]

 

나는 가발을 벗고 얼굴을 덮고있던 페트라 형상의 실리콘 가면 또한 떼어내 바닥에 던진다. 웨이트리스가 내게 적외선 안경을 씌워주며 속삭인다. 

 

"오랜만이야, 로즈."

 

그 목소리를 듣는 순간 뒷목이 뜨거워진다. 루이사. 나는 그 뺨에 다른 이들에게 들키지 않을 정도로 짧게 입술을 스친다. 루이사가 살짝 웃는다. 

 

"줄라이, 카운트다운 후 식당에 전기 끊어."

 

나는 CCTV를 정면으로 바라보며 손가락 다섯 개를 편다. 텐제 소속의 모두는 숨을 죽이고 나를 바라본다. 나는 천천히 손가락을 하나씩 접는다. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

 

"제로."

 

순간 일제히 배 안의 모든 불이 꺼진다. 식당 안의 하이드와 와이보흥랑은 총을 꺼내들지만 암흑 속에서 어디를 쏴야 할지 몰라 우왕좌왕한다. 자가 발전기가 작동하기까지 3분 남았다. 나는 루이사의 허리를 감싸안고 크루즈 직원 차림을 하고있지 않은 하이드 혹은 와이보흥랑의 조직원들을 차례차례 쏘아나간다. 

 

[섹션 3 클리어!]

 

인이어에서 줄라이의 목소리가 들림과 동시에, 내 권총에서는 빈 탄창이 걸려 절그럭거리는 소리가 난다.

 

"자기야, 탄환 있어?"

 

루이사는 웃으며 웨이트리스 치마를 걷어올린다. 가터벨트 사이에 권총 한 자루가 끼워져있다. 난장판 속에서, 나는 은근슬쩍 루이사의 엉덩이를 만지며 총을 빼낸다.

 

"1분 남았어, 로즈."

 

루이사는 친절하게 남은 시간을 알려준다. 나는 루이사를 벽에 밀어붙여 보호하며 하이드를 조준한다. 다행히 다른 누가 그를 죽이는 선수를 치진 않았다. 나는 하이드의 주위를 둘러싼 다른 놈들의 머리에 하나씩 총알을 박는다.

 

[섹션 1 클리어! 섹션 4 클리어!]

 

나는 권총을 겨누고 혼자가 된 하이드에게 다가간다. 10초 남았어. 루이사에 내게 속삭인다. 하이드는 절망에 빠진 표정으로 총을 난사하다가, 더 이상은 탄환이 없음을 깨닫고 재킷 안주머니에서 단검을 꺼내든다. 

 

[섹션 2 클리어! 보스께서 계신 식당의 하이드를 제외하고는 전부 제거되었습니다!]

 

나는 두어 걸음을 더 걸어가 하이드의 뒷목에 총구를 댄다. 바로 그 순간, 거짓말처럼 발전기가 작동하고 불이 켜진다.

 

"전부 철수한다! 시체를 컨테이너에 옮겨 담아!"

 

식당 내에 있던 텐제 멤버들은 모두 일사분란하게 빠져나가고, 이내 식당 안에는 나와 루이사, 그리고 하이드만이 남는다. 나는 하이드의 뒷목에 총을 대고 말없이 무대 쪽으로 그를 민다. 하이드의 코가 마지막 경매품의 유리 장식에 닿기 직전에 나는 하이드를 미는 것을 멈추고 인사한다.

 

"안녕, 미스터 하이드."

 

하이드가 천천히 고개를 돌린다. 루이사, 칼 뺏어. 내 말에 루이사는 하이드의 팔을 꺾고 손목을 비틀어 단도를 빼낸다.

 

"우리 구면이지?"

 

루이사의 얼굴을 알아본 하이드의 눈이 놀라움으로 커진다. 나는 루이사의 손에서 단도를 건네받아 하이드의 퉁퉁한 배에 갖다댄다.

 

"뒤 돌아, 새끼야."

 

하이드는 무대 위 조각상을 등지고 서서, 마주하고 싶지 않은 것을 보는 표정으로 천천히 뒤를 돈다. 

 

"영감탱이, 우리가 죽은 줄로만 알았지? 감쪽같이 속은 기분이 어때."

"속은 적이 없어서. 그 기분을 말해주지 못해 미안하군."

"끝까지 입만 살아서는.. 이 바다에 던져도 입만 동동 뜰 새끼가."

 

입 벌려. 나는 하이드의 배에 댄 칼을 좀더 세게 쥐며 총구를 입에 갖다댄다. 하이드는 망설이다가 예리한 칼끝에 찔려 배에서 피가 조금 흐르자 입을 살짝 벌린다. 나는 그 입 안에 우악스럽게 총구를 쑤셔 넣고는 고갤 돌리고 총을 쏜다. 

하이드의 몸이 바닥으로 쓰러지는 소리와 함께 유리가 깨지는 소리가 난다. 

 

"이런.."

 

하이드의 뒷머리를 관통한 총알이 Alpha Nine에 가 박혀있다. 섬세한 유리 조각상에 금이 가기 시작하더니, 곧 그 안에 가득 들어찬 순도 85퍼센트의 최음제가 굉음을 내며 쏟아진다.

 

"루이사, 숨 참아!"

 

나는 루이사를 번쩍 들어 안고서 시체들을 밟고 무대 옆 의무실로 향한다. 하얀색 가루들이 호흡기 안으로 사정없이 들어오는게 느껴진다. 나는 의무실 문을 닫고 최대한 옷에서 가루들을 털어내려 노력하며 정신없이 식염수와 주사기를 찾아 헤멘다.

 

"고개 숙이고 입 벌려, 자기야, 빨리!"

 

주사기 입구를 루이사의 코에 밀어넣고 피스톤을 눌러 식염수를 주사한다. 루이사의 호흡기를 지난 식염수가 입을 통해 나와서 카펫 위로 뚝뚝 떨어진다. 루이사가 거센 기침을 한다. 나는 다시 식염수를 채워 똑같은 과정으로 내 호흡기도 세척한다.

 

[지금 막 CCTV 전원 연결됐는데 식당에 조각상이 깨져있네요. 아직 그곳에 계시면 빨리 나오시기 바랍니다.]

 

인이어를 통해 블론드의 목소리가 들린다. 아직 몸 안에 체류하는 마약 성분때문에 숨이 가쁘다. 나는 블론드에게 대답을 하기 위해 억지로 호흡을 다스린다.

 

[보스, 미처 말씀을 못 드렸는데 아까 제가 루이사의 자켓 안쪽에 방진 마스크를 넣어두었습니다. 착용하십시오.]

 

"새끼야, 그런 게 있으면 진작 말해줘야 할 거 아니야! 이미 다 들이킨 다음 알려주면 무슨 소용이야, 이 쓸모없는 돌대가리가!"

[오, 죄송합니다. 아직 대식당에 계십니까? CCTV로는 안 잡히는데요.]

 

얄미운 놈. 나는 이를 갈며 루이사의 자켓 안주머니에서 방진 마스크 두 개를 꺼내 나와 루이사에게 씌운다.

 

"식당에 딸린 의무실 안쪽이야. 현재 상황은?"

[부상자 십여 명이고 저희쪽 사망자는 없습니다. 뒷처리는 저희가 마저 하겠습니다. 식당에서 가장 가까운 객실 506호 문을 열어둘 테니 그곳에서 쉬시길 바랍니다.]

 

나는 인이어의 전원을 끄고 침대 위에 앉은 루이사를 일으켜 세운다. 내 손길에 루이사는 화들짝 놀란다.

 

"루이사, 괜찮아?"

"..이거 최음제야?"

 

나는 잠깐 망설이다가 그렇다고 순순히 고개를 끄덕인다. 루이사는 붉어진 눈을 하고서 나를 올려다 보다가, 방진 마스크 속에서 조용히 웅얼거린다. '잘 안들려, 루이사.' 내가 말하자 루이사는 마스크를 들추고 작게 말한다

 

"나 기분 이상하다고."

"왜, 섹스하고 싶어?"

"로즈!"

 

나는 웃으며 루이사가 내게 업힐 수 있도록 등을 내준다. 루이사는 내 목에 팔을 감는다.

 

"로즈.. 천천히 걸어. 죽을 것 같아."

"몇 걸음 안 남았는데 못 참겠어?"

"아니, 그게 아니라.."

 

말은 평온하게 해도 몸이 점점 달아오르는 것은 피차 마찬가지다. 등에 와 닿는 루이사의 감촉마저 내 다리를 후들거리게 만들 만큼 강하고 세세하게 느껴진다. 506호의 문을 닫고 잠금 장치를 걸자마자, 우리 둘은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 껴안고 입맞추기에 바쁘다. 루이사가 급하게 입술을 들이박는 바람에 내 이빨에 찢겨 피가 흐른다. 나는 루이사의 입술을 물고 지혈될 때까지 기다리며 천천히 등을 토닥여준다. 거칠고 단내가 나는 숨이 한참 오간다.

 

"밤은 길어, 자기야."

"응..."

 

그래도 루이사의 손길은 여전히 급하다. 나는 셔츠를 찢을 기세로 잡아오는 루이사의 손을 내리고 깊게 입맞추며 내 옷 속으로 루이사의 손을 넣는다. 루이사가 정신없이 내 허리를 매만질 때 나는 손을 뻗어 루이사의 옷을 하나하나 벗겨나간다. 루이사는 내 목에 얼굴을 묻고 부벼대다가, 공기중에 맨 살이 드러나자 몸을 떨며 가쁜 숨을 뱉는다. 

 

"자기야, 나 옷 좀 벗겨줘."

 

나는 그렇게 말하며 루이사의 귓불을 물고 살짝 잇자국을 낸다. 막 셔츠의 첫번째 단추를 푸르려던 루이사는 결국 실크 셔츠의 단추를 전부 뜯어버린다. 박력있어, 자기. 나는 내 손으로 정장 치마를 벗어던지고 루이사를 이끌어 침대에 눕힌다. 

맨살이 닿는 곳마다 달아오른다. 평소와 같은 질척한 애무나 삽입 없이 그저 껴안고 뒹구는 것만으로도 아래가 흥건하게 젖었다. 이제 완전히 아무것도 걸치지 않은 몸으로 루이사를 안고 허벅지로 밑을 자극하니 금세 투명한 애액이 묻어나온다. 나는 루이사를 엎드리게 하고 내 몸을 밀착해가며 손가락으로 루이사의 아래를 천천히 자극한다. 평소같았으면 들어가기 전에 한참을 자극하며 애태웠을 테지만 지금은 잔뜩 젖은 질 안으로 손가락이 너무 쉽게 미끄러져 들어간다. 삽입으로는 잘 느끼지 못하던 루이사지만, 오늘은 포인트를 자극하기도 전에 허리를 뒤틀며 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 신음을 내지른다. 나는 몇번의 피스톤질 끝에 평소보다 빨리 늘어진 루이사를 내 위에 올라탄 자세로 눕히고, 마주본 채 루이사의 손가락을 잡아 내 안으로 밀어넣는다. 루이사는 내게 입맞추며 급하게 내 중심부로 제 손을 들이민다. 나는 루이사의 손목을 잡고 천천히 어디로 진행해야 할지 가이드한다. 

뜨겁고 부드러운 손가락들이 내 가장 예민한 살점들을 헤집고 문질러댄다. 나는 잔뜩 풀린 눈으로 숨을 할딱대며 루이사와 시선을 맞춘다. 

 

"나, 네가 너무 좋아..."

 

내게 그렇게 말하는 루이사는 거의 울 것 같은 표정이다. 이제 거의 아플 만큼 강하게 내 밑을 문질러대는 루이사를 진정시키려 등을 토닥거리며 이마께에 입을 맞춘다. 루이사는 움직이던 손을 잠시 멈추고 내 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻는다. 습기가 찰 정도로 뜨거운 숨을 몇 번 몰아쉬던 루이사는 곧 내 목선을 따라 부드럽게 입을 맞추다가 조금씩 세게 깨물고 빨아들인다. 루이사의 손목을 쥐고 있던 내 손아귀에 힘이 들어간다. 내일 아침이면 내 목과 루이사의 팔뚝은 온통 이빨자국과 손자국으로 멍투성이가 될 것이다. 목끝까지 차오른 신음을 저항하지 않고 입 밖으로 흘려보내자 루이사의 이빨 밑으로 내 힘줄이 도드라진다. 루이사는 아랑곳하지 않고 더 열심히 내 목에 열꽃을 남기는 데에만 집중한다. 나는 루이사를 꼭 붙들고 있던 손을 놓고 손등으로 슬쩍 이미 꼿꼿하게 서 있는 연인의 유두를 희롱한다. 루이사는 드디어 입술을 떼고 기침인지 밭은 숨인지 모를 공기를 토해낸다. 

 

“혀로 해줘, 응? 아프단 말야…”  
“방금 전까지 날 씹어먹던 사람이 할 말은 아닌데 말야.”

 

말은 그렇게 하면서도 나는 기꺼이 내 입술을 루이사의 가슴팍으로 옮긴다. 아, 언제 부딪혀도 기분 좋게 부드럽고 단단한 감각. 내가 혀를 움직일때마다 루이사의 늑골이 오르락내리락 하고 갈 곳을 잃은 손가락들이 내 머리카락을 잡았다가 침대 시트를 쥐었다가 하는 것이 느껴진다. 

 

우리는 그 뒤로도 한참을 계속한다. 내 허벅지 위에 앉은 채로 강아지 같은 얼굴을 한 루이사, 루이사에게 밑을 내맡긴 채로 입술을 깨물고 스스로 상체를 더듬는 나, 땀범벅이 된 채로도 여전히 서로 껴안고 입술을 부비는 우리가 장면장면이 되어 머릿속을 휙휙 스쳐지나간다.

 

나는 아주 만족스러운 절정을 느끼고, 루이사를 껴안은 채 잠에 빠진다.


End file.
